


True Mate

by Deziroo



Series: ~Of Alphas and Omegas~ [2]
Category: SPN, Supernatural
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha!Dean, Bed Sex, Beta!Sam, Blow Jobs, Chair Sex, Cunilings, Cuz I've written these tags 50 times now, Dean Winchester/Reader - Freeform, F/M, Mating, Protective Dean Winchester, Sex, Smut, TAGSS, TAGSSS, Tags, alpha!crowley, dean/you - Freeform, fucking tags, i honestly don't care, i sing Michael buble when I'm going to kill someone, idk what to put anymore, it calms me, kill me, omega!reader, whatever you wanna call it, you can tell I'm pissed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-28
Updated: 2015-06-28
Packaged: 2018-04-06 13:38:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4223727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deziroo/pseuds/Deziroo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Let there be smut! *frolics through my ghetto complex throwing confetti*</p>
            </blockquote>





	True Mate

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ashley_Winchester_77](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashley_Winchester_77/gifts).



> The second and overdue part of 'of Alphas and Omegas' I might end it here, idk, thoughts? ~Dezi <3

After the confrontation with Dean a couple days ago you never expected this to happen, and by this I mean you wandering through the halls of hells castle while the younger Winchester yelled at you.

"Well dammit what'd you say to him Y/n?!" Sam asked angrily over the phone

"Hum well....uhh..." You stuttered nervously "I told him off...."

"Are you friggin nuts?!" Sam shouted making making you flinch "you know how Dean is!"

"I'm sorry Sam, I panicked!" You shouted "it's a shock for me! All the years of him not returning my affection and then he just up and says he's in love with me, even though he knows I'm bonded to Crowley!"

"You could've at least let him down easy.."

"I wanted to, I really did... But..."

"But what?" You could almost hear the eyebrow raise in Sam's voice.

"Okay so, you know how in the old lore about mates and such there's the thing about true mates?.." You said cautiously

"Yes, the thing with the halos..."

"Exactly!" You shouted making some demons turn to look at you "the thing with the halos.."

"Are you telling me that-" Sam began only to be cut off

"That Deans my true mate? Yeah, yeah I am..."

"Well what're you gonna do?"

"Honestly, I-I'm not sure...." You chewed your bottom lip as you mulled around your thoughts "I can't just leave Crowley, but if Deans my true mate then I wanna go for it..."

"Listen, I'm not gonna tell you how to live your life. Just, choose wisely, okay?" Sam advised

"I always do." You replied with a smile "I'll call you later Sam.."

"Then I will talk to you later Y/n..."

You hung up the phone and continued on with your walk through the castle, mulling around all your thoughts. You walk past a window and the light from the embers outside catches on the ring your wearing. You look down and smile fondly at the white gold ring with black diamonds sitting pretty on your ring finger, it was a present from your mate and you love it so... But you can't be in love with two men can you?

You sigh and shake your head, wandering down the hallway eventually coming past your shared bedroom. You stop dead in your tracks and raise an eyebrow when you hear the sound of shifting furniture and grunting. Odd you didn't tell anyone to move things in your room around. Thinking it was some people changing up your room you walk in without even knocking.

You gasp at the sight before you.

Your mate on his back and your handmaiden riding him.

You feel tears prick your eyes as you let out a shrill scream, alerting the two of your presence.

"M-mylady I-" Rita begins, sliding off and pulling the blankets to her body.

"You save it!" You screech at her, tears pouring down your face.

"Love I-" Crowley begins, pulling his sweats up his body "she meant nothing." He says, walking towards you with his arms spread

"Don't you fucking touch me!" You scream at him

"Y/n I-"he says again.

"I can't tucking believe you!" You scream as you make your way to the closet, packing a duffle bag full with as much clothing and shoes as possible

Once your bag had been packed you walked into the main room, finding the two of them stood beside the bed, heads hung in shame.

"You-" you pointed to Rita "you were the closest thing I had to a friend here, and you betrayed me! You whore, you skanger, I can't fucking believe you!"

"And you-" you turned to Crowley, a blazing hate in your eyes "all the things we've been through... I can't fucking believe you Crowley, I left my best friends because of you, moved to hell, pretty much damned my hunting job! All because I loved you, all because I was foolish enough too love you!"

"Mylady I-"  
"Darling I-"

"Both of you save it-" you spat "you made your beds, now lay in them."

And with that you left, going to one of your other trusted servants and asking them to bring to topside to the bunker.

You landed and with a thank you bid the demonic servant farewell.

You shuffled to the door of the bunker, tears pouring down your face as you knocked feebly and waited with your forehead against the door, the cold metal doing little to help the throbbing of your head.

As soon as the door opened you were met with a wall of plaid.

"Oh my god, Y/n what happened?" Sam asked, pulling you into his chest for a hug.

That was when you let your sadness really takeover, tears pouring even fiercer, stuttering more prominent.

"C-Crowley h-h-he wi-with m-m-my-" that's when he cut you off

"Sh, sh, sh... It's okay Y/nn... Let's get you inside..." Sam whispered soothingly, leading you down the steps of the bunker and into the library.

He set you down on one of the chairs and quickly ran to get you a blanket, returning meer seconds later with it.

"Your okay Y/n, your okay..." He whispered, tracing soothing circles on your back with his large palm, you whimpered and shoved your face further into his chest, the scent of sandalwood and old books invading your sense of smell.

That's when you heard his voice.

"What's going on?" Dean asked cautiously as he walked into the library.

"Crowley cheated on Y/n.." Sam whispered quickly to him.

"Oh that sonuva bitch..." Dean whispered before punching the table "I'm gonna rip his friggin' lungs out!"

"Dean!" Sam shouted "that's not gonna help."

Dean looked at you and his heart ached, he just wanted to lift you up in his arms and take you back to his room, letting you curl up in his arms under a warm blanket as you cried and let him comfort you. That's when he saw it... The little barley glowing halo over your head, the one thing signalling his true mate.

Dean ran his fingers through his short hair, dishevelling it further.

"I'll take care of her, you go make her some tea of whatever.." Dean whispered to Sam as he changed spots with the younger Winchester.

You pulled yourself off your chair and into the older Winchesters lap as soon as he sat down.

"How about we sit some where a little more comfortable?" Dean whispered cautiously, you nodded your head yes and with a grunt he picked you up in his arms.

He walked over to a recliner in a corner, the chair shrouded by tall bookshelves, he slowly sat down as to not jostle you, helping you out of your large clunky heels and tossing them into some corner. 

"I'm sorry about how I acted towards you earlier..." You whispered barley audibly once you'd calmed down.

"Think nothing of it princess..." He whispered back "you were upset and confused... I shouldn'tve done that to you anyway..."

"True mate..." You whispered, nuzzling his neck and inhaling his scent of whisky, leather, motor oil and mint, all very normal yet all very Dean at the same time.

"What did you say?" He whispered cautiously

"True mate..." You repeated, nibbling on his neck making him groan.

"True mate..." He parroted, letting his hands wander from your shoulder blades down to your hips, gently squeezing them.

You nodded and began to scent him, rubbing your nose all along his neck and shoulder straddling his lap, your skirt riding up slightly.

Dean began to do the same, nuzzling and placing tentative kisses over one side your neck then switching to the other side, growling when he came in contact with your claim mark. He let his hands slide from your hips down to your ass, taking the two swells and kneading them in his hands making you groan in his ear and rut your crotch against his. He groaned and kissed all the way up to your ear.

"Look at you, my omega, MY omega.." He punctuated 'my' with a hard squeeze of your ass making you whimper and rut against his jean covered cock again.

"Yours" you whined breathily into his ear "your 'mega.."

"That's right princess.." He growled and pushed your skirt up so the material rested around your hips like a belt, he growled and gripped your ass even tighter, pushing you to ground down against him making him groan. "Gonna fill you up with my knot little omega, that what you want? Hm? You want your new alphas cock?" He purred, sliding one hand from your ass up to your breasts harshly kneading one through the fabric of your button up and bra.

"Yes alpha!" You whined "want your knot, your cock, everything!" You keened and ground your soaking panties over the bulge in his jeans, the soft fabric of your lace panties and the rough fabric of his jeans rubbing you deliciously.

"Look how wet you are baby..." Dean whispered seductively upon seeing the wet patch on his jeans "your little omega pussy must be gushing slick..."

He ripped your top open, opalescent buttons flying everywhere and pinging off of near objects with little clacks. With a smirk he pushed the button up from your shoulders, letting the fabric fall to the ground, then proceeding to unsnap your bra clips and toss that somewhere behind you, taking his hand and rolling the already pert nipple, his mouth going to the other one, then switching making you moan and rut against his still covered cock.

He slid his other hand from your ass up to your lips and gently prodded the seam with his index and middle finger, you opened your mouth, taking his fingers in and swirling your tongue around the digits making him groan around your breast. He pulled the digits from your mouth, a small trail of saliva following.

Dean lifted his mouth from your breast and with a smirk he slid the slick fingers down your midsection, starting at your ribs, blowing a steady breeze over the slick trails he left, making you jolt at the cold contrast to your rapidly heating body. Once he got to your heated core he cupped it in his large hand growling a faint 'mine' to which you replied with a breathy 'yours'

He gently and fleetingly caressed your pussy through the fabric of your panties making you whine loudly and ground down onto his hand.

"That's it baby girl, show me how badly you want it..." He said huskily.

"Alpha please..." You whispered into his ear, raking your teeth over his earlobe.

"Please what omega?" He teased, his fingertips still placing fleeting touches on your pussy

"Touch me alpha, please-" you whined and ground down onto his hand "alpha, please"

"Whatever you want baby.." He whispered, pushing your panties to the side and caressing your slit with his index and middle finger, pulling them away and groaning at the sight of your slick.

With a groan he slid the fingers into his mouth and you watched from his lap as he sucked and made noises of approval at your taste.

"Do I taste good alpha?" You cooed as your lust blown pupils met his

"The best baby, but I think I want another taste." He smirked and stood up, you still in his arms.

He turned and set you down in the recliner, pulling off his shirts before sinking to his knees in front of you. He sent you a small wink as he shimmied the skirt and your panties from your hips and off your body, flinging them somewhere behind him to be retrieved later.

He groaned as he watched your slick gush onto the leather of the recliner, leaning forward and lapping up the little puddle that was just a hairs breath away from your entrance.

"Alpha" you whined and moved your hips, hoping to entice him into going closer.

"Be patient my little omega..." Dean whispered teasingly

You furrowed your brow and whined, shoving your hips forward making him chuckle.

"Alright baby girl, you want, you get." He whispered huskily, keeping eye contact as he inched his face towards your dripping pussy.

You watched as he took two fingers and spread your soaking folds, flattening his tongue and licking a broad stripe up from your entrance to your clit.

"My little omega-" he murmured between licks to your clit "so sweet.."

By now your vocabulary had been reduced to nothing but 'alpha' and 'please' as you watched him eat you out.

He altered from broad licks to the entire expanse of your pussy to quick kitten licks on your clit before settling down at your entrance and constantly lapping at the seemingly never ending slick coming out.

He took his hands and slid them up the outside of your thighs, bringing his hands around and cupping the swells of your ass again, pulling you forward so you rested your legs over his shoulder. He then made eye contact before slipping his tongue inside you making you let out a loud needy moan.

You slid one hand into his hair and tugged on it as you began to roll your hips, the other hand going to press and stroke at your clit, making electricity zing through your body as you approached your peak.

"Alpha, close!" You mewled frantically 

He growled and brought his head up from your pussy, his lips swollen, red and glistening with your slick.

"Want you to come with me inside you baby.." He whispered heavily in your ear, rising from his knees and lifting you into his arms.

He began to slowly walk to his room, the two of you scenting each other while he did. Husky whispers of mate could be heard all through the hallway as he walked with you in his arms.

Once he reached his room he kicked the door shut and set you on his bed, before standing beside the bed and striping himself of the remainder of his clothing along with his work boots.

"Cmere little omega.." He purred and called you to the edge of the bed where he stood with his cock standing straight against his stomach.

You looked up at him with innocent questioning eyes.

"Always wanted to see what your pretty lips looks like around my cock, think you can do that omega? Suck me off? Can you suck your new alpha off?"

You being like every other omega listened to his command and began to kiss down his stomach to where his cock stood, the tip red and glistening with pre-come. You bowed your head and licked over the head, your tongue dipping into his slit making him groan and bring his hands up to clutch in your hair. You slowly let your head slip down, taking him inch by inch until he hit the back of your throat. You began to bob your head, hollowing out your cheeks and sucking every now and again while your hand worked what you couldn't fit in your mouth.

"There's my little 'mega, taking her alphas cock so good..." He purred as he watched you work him over.

You pulled your lips off him with a slick pop before you kissed down his entire length, licking your way back up. Dean groaned as you made eye contact with him while you engulfed him into the wet heat of your mouth once again, bobbing and massaging his length with your mouth and tongue. He groaned and yanked on your hair making you take more of him till your were depth throating. You swallowed around him making him let out a groan and begin to lightly thrust in and out of your mouth.

"Hands by your side sweetheart-" he groaned and tightened the hold in your hair "I'm gonna fuck your pretty little mouth."

You set your hands by your side and let him fuck your mouth, your lips were slick with saliva and swollen from sucking him off. He groaned as you looked up at him innocently only to whine when he pulled his cock from between your lips.

"Told you baby, wanna come inside you." He whispered in your ear as he ushered you to the top of the bed and onto your back.

"Alpha..." You whispered and pressed a kiss to his lips "alpha please, need your knot..."

"Course little omega, one second...." Dean whispered back, aligning his cock with your entrance

He pressed a searing kiss as he sunk his hard cock into you, your silken walls hugging him as he buried himself to the hilt. Dean sat for a minute and kissed you, playing with your lips, biting them, licking them and sucking them into his mouth before you whimpered and bucked your hips up into his, signalling he could move.

Deans hands took hold of your hips as he began to thrust his slowly a heavy pace beginning as he started to slam into you, his cock hitting spots you could never get with your fingers or most of the toys your had. You watched as he lifted one of your arms up and into the bend of his elbow, watching with a heated gaze as he slid between your folds.

"You like this baby girl?" Dean whispered huskily, you moaned in response "bet you do. You take my cock so good in your mouth and your tight omega pussy."

"Alpha, alpha!" You mewled "so good alpha, fuck so good right there!" You moaned loudly and clenched your walls around him making him groan.

"Fuck gonna come." He whispered huskily "you ready for my knot 'mega?" He asked as he began to rub circles over your slicked clit

"Yes alpha!" You shouted, your nails digging into his shoulder blades.

"Alright baby, you asked for it.." He whispered and began to softly bite at the claim mark on your neck "one, two-" he pinched your clit "three"

You came, ripping your nails down his back and clenching your walls around his cock, making him come as well. You moaned and lazily rolled your hips as your pussy clenched around him, milking the come from his body trying to get his knot, Dean groaned and bit down harshly over the old claim mark on your neck as his knot expanded inside you, making you moan loudly.

Once your adrenaline calmed down, he lifted his teeth from your neck and licked up what little blood came out from the mark, turning onto his side and pulling you so you were tucked under his chin.

"True mate..." You whispered as you scented his chest.

"True mate..." He whispered back rubbing his nose on your head.

"I love you Y/n...." He whispered as he drew soothing shapes into your back "you don't have to say it ba-"

"I love you too Dean..." You replied, pressing a kiss to his anti-possession tattoo

You could feel his body glow with pride as he pulled your body closer to his, curling up and holding you protectively to him as the two of you drifted off to sleep..

**Author's Note:**

> Told you there'd be sex! Btw I do requests for those who don't know. ~Dezi <3


End file.
